gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Love Shack
Love Shack is a song originally sung by The B-52's on their album Cosmic Thing. The song is sung by Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes with other members of New Directions providing background vocals in the episode Heart, the thirteenth episode of the third season, Heart. At Sugar's party, she introduces her special guest, Blaine, who makes his first appearance after his injury in the episode Michael. He dedicates the song to "all the lovers in the room". Lyrics Blaine: If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says '15 miles to the Mercedes: Love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany: Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway Blaine: I got me a car, it's as big as a whale (The Girls: Love getaway) And we're headin' on down to the love shack (The Girls: Love getaway) I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 (The Girls: Love getaway) So hurry up and bring your jukebox money Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Blaine: A love shack, baby) Love shack, baby, love shack Love shack, baby, love shack Kurt: Sign says, 'Stay away fools' 'Cause love rules at the lo-o-ove shack Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field Blaine: Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back Brittany: Glitter on the mattress Rachel: Glitter on the highway Sugar: Glitter on the front porch Mercedes: Glitter on the highway Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Kurt: Love shack baby) Love shack, that's where it's at Love shack, that's where it's at Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' Wearin' next to nothing, 'cause it's hot as an oven The whole shack shimmies When everybody's movin' around And around and around and around Rachel, Brittany and Kurt: Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Blaine: Folks linin' up outside just to get down) Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Blaine: Funky little shack, funky little shack) Kurt: Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale And it's about to set sail I got me a car, it seats about twenty So come on and bring your jukebox (With Santana on Show Version:)money Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany: The love shack is a little old place (Mercedes: little old place) Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Blaine: A love shack, baby) (Mercedes: oh oh) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: oh oh) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack, baby, love) Rachel and Brittany: Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Blaine: Knock a little louder sugar) Bang bang bang,on the door, baby (Blaine: I can't hear you) Bang, bang (Blaine: On the door, baby) Bang, bang (Blaine: On the door) Bang, bang (Blaine: On the door, baby) Bang, bang Blaine: You're WHAT? Kurt: Tin roof, rusted Mercedes: Love shack! Rachel and Brittany with Mercedes: Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: yeah) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack) (Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at, yeah) (Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack) (Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin') Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Baby, love shack...) (Blaine: Dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack) Gallery LS13.png LS12.png LS10.png LS9.png LS8.png LS7.png LS6.png LS5.png LS3.png LS2.png LS1.png LS4.png Videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|left|300px thumb|300px|left Admin Warning Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta Category:Songs sung by New Directions